Tsukada Hiroshi
Tsukada Hiroshi (Jpn: 塚田ひろし) was the victim in The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition). He was mentioned in the three cases prior. Profile Hiroshi was an orphan and younger brother to Tsukada Chieko. He had black chin-length hair, dark brown eyes, and wore an olive green coat with a SOMBRA armband over a black shirt at the time of his death. Prior to his death, he was seen wearing a blue hoodie over a white shirt. Events of Criminal Case .]] Hiroshi had gone missing prior to the events of Fang Cheng's murder. His sister Chieko asked Carmen and the player for help to find him. Although they could not find Hiroshi, the cops found out about SOMBRA sending orphans to Seoul, to which Chieko replied by saying her brother was spotted in the city. Murder details Hiroshi was found dead in Kyushu's forest with an arrow in his back. Angela confirmed Hiroshi's cause of death was cardiac arrest after his heart was punctured with the arrow. Jonah deduced the arrow was shot from a crossbow, which loses accuracy over long distances. This proved the killer was skilled with the crossbow. After a second visit to the abandoned classroom, the team found the crossbow and sent it to Jonah for analysis. While Jonah could not find anything, Lars found blue fibers on the firing mechanism, proving the killer wore blue clothes. Relationship with suspects Chieko and Hiroshi used to be part of Fang Cheng's pickpocketing gang. Upon Hiroshi's disappearance, Chieko left the gang and searched for him, travelling through Beijing, Tokyo, and finally Kyushu, where she found him dead. Chieko had learned of SOMBRA and the Hunt in Kyushu after hearing it from the team's investigations and eventually joined the hunt for him. Hiroshi had also met Sanjay Korrapati, who was also part of the hunt. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be a retired woman named Obaasan. After denying involvement, Obaasan admitted she shot Hiroshi with a crossbow because she thought him weak for refusing to take part in The Hunt. Furthermore, Obaasan believed only SOMBRA could provide the children with a good future. Judge Adaku sentenced her to life in jail for Hiroshi's murder, the abduction and brainwashing of orphans, and the obstruction of justice. Trivia *Certain characteristics of Hiroshi, as well as his name and physical appearance, appear to have been inspired by Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney movie Big Hero 6. *Hiroshi, Vitaly Borodin, Lady Fiore, Ramses XLIII and Henri Pelletier are currently the only final victims of a district/region/time period who made no physical appearances prior to the events of the case. **However, unlike Vitaly, Fiore and Pelletier, Hiroshi, along with Ramses, was directly mentioned and seen on a photo multiple times before his death. Case appearances *A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition; mentioned) *Oh! Crazy Kill! (Case #28 of World Edition; mentioned) *A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition; mentioned) *The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition) Gallery WEC30Corpse.png|Hiroshi's body. ObaasanBehindBars.png|Obaasan, Hiroshi's killer. TChiekoWorldEdition.png|Tsukada Chieko, Hiroshi's sister. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:SOMBRA recruits